


Transformers Prime Smokey Comes Alive

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A transformers prime rp
Relationships: SmokescreenxHannah
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was night in Jasper Nevada and in the outskirts in the Autobot base Hannah got ready for hers and Smokeys as she liked to call him 'fun time' in his berth room. Once she was all set she knocked on his door.

Breakdown was driving in the roads to Jasper Nevada to find the girl he had been in love with for some time now. She was beautiful smart funny sexy and just an awesome person.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie was getting ready as she decided to to her nutural makeup look and a sewater since it will be cold out.

smoke screen opened the door as he was in his holofom and smiled softly "Hey baby girl." he said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"H-hi Smokey my love," Hannah sashaying amd swaying her hips as she walked in wearing a tight cat suit high heels and red lipstick. She and Smokey were sparkmates.

Breakdown noticed and found her after 20 minutes of searching. He turned on his holoform as he got out of his vehicle mode and he walked up to her cupping her chin and kissing her lips softly.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Alllie kissed back as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Smokescreen let her in as he pushed her against the wall "I see someone wants to bw punished.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"And who says I wanna be Smokey?" Hannah cooed and whimpered softly to him staining his cheek lipstick red.

Breakdown wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her against bringing them inside his vehicle mode as he french kissed her passionately now.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie soon sat on his lap as she deepened the kiss she soon pulled away for air and panted softly.

Smokescreen chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist "I know you do kitten. You look so sexy, i want to fuck you right now."  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Don't you wanna do some foreplay first handsome? Like ravish my boobs neck and pussy?" Hannah moaned out as she shuddered.

Breakdown trailed his lips down and all across her neck as his hands caressed her body up and down.  
"You are gorgeous sweetspark," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Smokescreen looked and kneeled down as he looked at her and smirked "Open this suit i wanna taste."

Allie gasped softly as she bit her lip as she moaned softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded as she unzipped her cat suit and showed him she was going commando. No bra or underwear at all. She blushed looking away from him.

Breakdown groped her boobs and caressed her inner thighs up and down as he nipped hickeys all over her shoulders then suckled on a nipple and lapped and nipped at it.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smoke screen chuckled as he soon sucked her pussy and licked her clit softly groaning as he held her hips.

Allie moaned softly as she whimpered before she took off her sweater as she had on a black lacy bra  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah held his head as she moaned and let out mewl after whimper after squeak. She was turning into jelly.

Breakdown long before removed her bra and everything else off of her as he suckled on her perky rosebud good long and hard groping the other one.

Allie moaned and whimpered softly "b-back. Go to the back of the car." she said.

Smokescreen continued as he sucked and licked he soon placed his finger inside moving it and curling it  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Smokey sexy! Please handsome!” Hannah gasped squeaked and cried out in pure lust and burning desire for him as she scratched his head rubbing it.

Breakdown nodded heading to the back as he made that areola harden as he suckled on the other one and even finger fucked her in and out of her womb as well.

Allie moaned as she squeezed around his hand as she tilts her head back "B-break down~"

Smokescreen moved his finger faster adding another one as he licked and sucked her clit.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered mewled and moaned as she felt herself climax and she orgasmed into his mouth as she panted as she was about to trip and fall to the ground.

Breakdown smirked as he ate her pussy out and he finger thrusted stroking ad rubbing on her inner walls and he growled as he kissed her lips softly and lovingly.

Allie moaned and whimpered as she arched her back slightly and moans again.

Smoke screen picked her up and laid her on his bed before he went right back to her pussy licking up her cum  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Smokey please! I need you right now inside me!” Hannah pleaded and begged with him as she stroked his crotch rubbing it and groping his cock too.

Breakdown took his fingers out of her and he pulled his pants and boxers and rammed his member deep inside of her as he started to thrust and move his hips.

Allie moaned and she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Smoke screen looked as he smirked "If you want it then ride me baby.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can he ride her instead? Can you redo his part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
She clearly wants him to dominate her   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(yeah)

Smokescreen chuckled as he took off his belt and pants then boxers he soon slammed inside her and groaned  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and moaned as she arched her back scratching his shoulders as she cried out.

Breakdown thrusted faster deeper rougher and harder into her as he gripped onto and bruised her hips.

Smokescreen moved faster as he held her hips and sucked her neck.

Allie moaned as she scratched his back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled softly as she scratched his shoulders her back arching in delight and in bliss.

Breakdown grinded into her hips his hands gripping onto her thighs now bruising them too.

Smokescreen moved faster as he held her hips and sucked her neck.

Allie moaned as she scratched his back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled softly as she scratched his shoulders her back arching in delight and in bliss.

Breakdown grinded into her hips his hands gripping onto her thighs now bruising them too.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie moaned as she tilts her head back and climaxs.

Smokescreen continued as he growled pulling her closer  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um can you add a thrusting word to his part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(sorry took my sleep meds.

smoke screen continued as he growled and pulled her closer thrusting faster and panted  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled as she shuddered and shivered in bliss and in lust.

Breakdown was not done yet as he thrusted into her core and he multiple times fucked it vigorously.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie gasped as she moaned loudly as she pulled him closer.

Smoke screen thrusted harder as he chuckled "You like being daddy's good girl?"  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ungh! Yes daddy! Please! Primus it feels to fraggin good!" Hannah cried out in lust as she curled her toes.

Breakdown soon reached his end and he climaxed and overloaded his seeds deep into her emptying himself into her.

Going to sleep but my sister is staying up for the fairy tail rp she is doing with you


	2. Chapter 2

Allie gasped as she moaned loudly as she pulled him closer.

Smoke screen thrusted harder as he chuckled "You like being daddy's good girl?"  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ungh! Yes daddy! Please! Primus it feels to fraggin good!" Hannah cried out in lust as she curled her toes.

Breakdown soon reached his end and he climaxed and overloaded his seeds deep into her emptying himself into her.

Going to sleep but my sister is staying up for the fairy tail rp she is doing with you  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(okay sleep well.)  
Today at 7:19 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
((moRning  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen chuckled as he held her hips as he pounded into her.

Allie panted and looked at him "Wow." she said  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah orgasmed and climaxed all over his rod inside her as she mewled and whimpered loudly.

Breakdown nodded as he kissed her all over her face as he pulled out of her panting heavily and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(ill be off for a bit  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen soon climaxed as he stopped and held her before he slowly pulled out and smiled.

Allie smiled as she kissed his cheek and looked at him "Do you have to go back soon?"  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned out softly as she kissed his lips passionately while she rubbed his inner thighs and panted.

Breakdown shook his head as he said he left the decepticons and he was not gonna be with her forever.

Smokescreen kissed back as he soon kissed her forehead.

Allie nods as she yawned softly   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The next morning Hannah woke safe in the warm arms of Smokeys holoform. God was he hot she thought.

Breakdown went back online after going offline to charge as he smiled his holoform hand stroking her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen was still asleep as he held his love close.

Allie was still sleeping as she was somewhat a heavy sleeper  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nuzzled him and she breathed onto his neck as she made hickeys on his neck too.

Breskdown nuzzled her neck rubbing her hips softly as he stroked her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen groaned softly as he opened an eye and smiled "Morning princess." he said.

Allie snuggled closer to him as she hid her face in his chest  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah blushed and said morning sexy to him as she stroked his cheek kissing his lips softly.

Breakdown was looking at her and smirked telling her to wake up breathing into her ear.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie groaned and pulled the covers over her sholder as she was cold.

Smokescreen kissed back softly  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah was so in love with him she tackled him and she french kissed him.

Breakdown was kissing her passionately on her lips as he rubbed her inner thighs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie slowly kissed back as she looked at him "five more minutes?" she asked.

Smokescreen gripped her ass as he smacked it softly   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and squeaked out in delight as shr shuddered.

Breakdown nodded pulling the covers over them and kept her warm in his hold in his arms.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie smiled as she moved closer to him and she kissed his chest with innocent kisses.

Smokescreen looked at her as ge was hard again as he winked at her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah told him to enter her as she was on top of him and she rode him moaning softly.

Breakdown growled and grunted in pleasure as he kissed her forehead and her tits.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie looked at him as she smiled running her fingers through his hair.

Smokescreen groaned as he placed his hands behind his heaf  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah slipped his dick into her as she rode him and thrusted her ass cheeks into him too.

Breakdown smiled back at her chuckling as he said he loved her to cybertron amd back.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie smiled "I love you too." she said as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

smokescreen groaned as he tilts his heaf baxk  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah straddled him bouncing up and down in him as she grunted and kissed his chest all over.

Breakdown smirked as he bit and suckled on her earlobe using his tongue to lap at it.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie lets out a breath as she giggled "That tickles."

Smokescreen soon placed his hands on her hips and slammed into her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and mewled softly as she arched her back and she climaxed.

Breakdown smirked and said she was so cute and adorable as he nuzzled her leg.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie looked at him as she sat on her elbows and smiled softly.

Smokescreen didnt stop as he continued he wasnt even close  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned getting tired as she slumped on his chest letting him do the rest.

Breakdown rubbed her hips sliding and snaking his hands to grip her ass cheeks and slapped them roughly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie gasped as she looked at him "Breakdown!" she said blushing.

Smoke screen flipped them over as he continued at the fast pace  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah screamed out his nickname in pure joy as she squeaked and arched her back curling her toes.

Breakdown smirked saying she was so sexy and hot as he rubbed his hands on her butt cheeks.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie bit her lip as she smiled as she slid down to suck his cock softly.

Smoke screen groaned as he continued "Such a good girl."  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah kissed him all over his face as her hands caressed and rubbed his sexy hot thighs.

Breakdown growled and grunted as he arched his back his body twitching in joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie contiued as she slurped slightly and moaned.

Smokescreen soon stopped and climaxed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(its your turn  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok hey sorry we are back. We were playing pokemon  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned out softly as she laid against him panting.

Breakdown kissed her cheek as he panted and growled getting horny.

Smokescreen as he looked at her and kissed her forehead.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie looked at him as she kissed his chest  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah mewled softly pulling him out of her as she panted.

Breakdown groaned and smirked chuckling as he nuzzled her chest.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen smiled "Go take a shower." he said.

Allie looked at him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded and quickly went to take a shower in her bedroom.

Breakdown smiled lovingly at her taxing deeply into her eyes.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen looked as he cleaned up the bed.

Allie smiled as she kissed his cheek  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah got dressed in new clothes once she came out clean and went to go eat breakfast.

Breakdown asked her if she wanted to eat any breakfast at all as he kissed her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
My and my sister will be doing something until 8:15pm central usa time will e back to rp after that   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen came down stairs as he was wearing his pants and no shirt.

Allie looked at him "I have my breakfest though.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah stared at him up and down and had a perverted nosebleed.

Breakdown nodded as he smirked thinking she meant him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
We cam rp for more 10 more mins until after we get back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen chuckled as he went to cook.

Allie looked as she kissed his chest going down to his cock and started sucking.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah wiped her nose and whistled saying he was sexy and hot.

Breakdown growled and groaned as he knew he was gonna get sucked off again.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie continued as she sucked harder before she moaned sucking the tip.

Smoke screen chuckled "I bet  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah sat and she waited for her hot sparkmate to finish making her food.

Breakdown growled grunted and groaned as he arched his back.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb for us   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(oksy  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok we are back your turn for both rps   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen set down the plates of food.

Allie continued as she licked the tip as she rubbed quickly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry we’re on   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(your good  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah gobbled down the food and rubbed her stomach thanking Smokey.

Breakdown gripped onto his car seats as he arched his back again moaning.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen nods as he kissed her forehead.

Allie sucked the tip again as she looked at him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah smiled up at him and giggled softly.

Breakdown orgasmed into her mouth his mouth panting.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie stopped as she pulled away and swollowed it before she pecked his lips.

Smoke screen looked at her "Ready for seconds?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah tilted her head to the side wondering what he meant.

Breakdown panted and growled saying it was her turn now as he suckled on her flower lips.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie gasped as she gripped his hair and looked at him.

Smokescreen looked at her as he winked  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah sashayed and swayed her hips to his room again.

Breakdown swirled hos tongue around her petals and he suckled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen chuckled as he stood there as he looked at her "You know what to do baby."

Allie moaned as she tilts her head back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah blushed and nodded stripping for him as she called him daddy.

Breakdown groaned as he tried to make her orgasm into his mouth now.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie moaned as she rolled her hips "F-faster."

Smoke screen moved as he took off his shorts and tapped the tip on her lips

Smokescreen chuckled as he stood there as he looked at her "You know what to do baby."

Allie moaned as she tilts her head back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah blushed and nodded stripping for him as she called him daddy.

Breakdown groaned as he tried to make her orgasm into his mouth now.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie moaned as she rolled her hips "F-faster."

Smoke screen moved as he took off his shorts and tapped the tip on her lips  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sleep well  
Today at 10:31 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah took his cock deep into her mouth and she began to suckle on it.

Breakdown ate her out faster and harder as he suckled on her ruby and he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah deepthroated him again trying to get him to cum.

Breakdown tried so hard to get her to orgasm into his mouth.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie shook as she came again and tilts her head back and moaned.

Smokescreen groaned as he came in her mouth  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah swallowed it all down as she kissed his lips afterwards.

Breakdown smirked as he swallowed up all of her cum purring.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen kissed her back as he pulled her closer.

Allie moaned as she shook a bit from her orgasm.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah mewled softly as she pulled away from his lips.

Breakdown pulled away from her crotch as he hugged her tightly to him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie moved closer to him as she held him close.

Smoke sceen smiled and held her close  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nuzzled him affectionately and purred softly.

Breakdown nuzzled her neck and he rubbed her back up and down.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie smiled as she leaned into him as she relaxed.

Smokescreen held her softly threading his fingers through her hair  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah smiled up at him as she sighed in peace and was relaxed.

Breakdown asked her what she wanted to do now for the day.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie looked at him and smiled "Wanna go out for dinner?"

Smokescreen looked as he yawned "Get some sleep"


	5. Chapter 5

“But Smokey it’s still daylight out and plus I want you to fuck me with you real body now!” Hannah whined.

Breakdown nodded though she knows he can’t eat real food only energon.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen looked at her and touched her cheek,"I dont want to hurt you baby."

Allie smiled as she pecked his lips before she got up to take a shower and get dressed   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“You won’t Smokey. My vagina can expand don’t worry,” Hannah said kissing his cheek.

Breakdown got dressed in different human guy clothes and he waited for her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie walked out as she was wearing a blue dress with flats and smiled.

Smokescreen nods as picked her up changing into his robot mode as he insheathed his spike.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah groaned and whined at how big it was that her mouth was watering.

Breakdown got her and they went into his car mode while he was ‘driving’ himself to the restaurant.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie looked as she rubbed the seat belt softly as they drove it was a loving touch rather than lustful.

Smokescreen soon placed her on the tip as he let gravity do the work pulling her down.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah clung onto Smokey as she kissed him all over his face and told him to thrust into her now.

Breakdown smiled as he held her hand and they pulled up at the restaurant and he brought them inside.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen thrusted up as he went all the way in. He was huge but very wet.

Allie smiled as she sat across from him and smiled  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out softly as she bounced up and down on his large dick bringing him more further inside her.

Breakdown just ordered a salad and with some water as he sat down across from her smiling.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen groaned as he let her bounce "Good girl just like that."

Allie smiled as she ordered some pasta.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah was straddling him telling him to do some of the thrusting too as she kissed his neck.

Breakdown pretended to ear the salad and drink his water since he couldn’t really consume them at all.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie smiled as she had a small bottle of energon and slipped it to him underthe table.

Smokescreen moved his hips slowly at first before he went and thrusted into high gear  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah screamed his name out in pleasure as she arched her back clinging onto him.

Breakdown thanked her and took some of it drinking it as he sighed happily.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen continued as he could last longer in this form.

Allie nods as she was about to drink her wine before she put it down and got another one  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Thrusting part please for Smokey?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Smokescreen thrusted faster as he continued he could last longer in this form  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hanna moaned out softly as she was almost nearing her orgasm as she was aroused too much.

Breakdown thanked her as he quickly drank it all down and he kissed her lips after that.


End file.
